Undercover
by Alogisch
Summary: Bella must do an undercover operation for the CIA. Edward her boyfriend and FBI-agent doesn't trust it when she hasn't report in a while and starts his own investigation. But is it smart?...All human, M rated for future lemons, language, and graphics
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or his characters. I wish I did. **

**This is my first fanfic, so all reviews, tips and criticism ****are more than welcome. I haven't found a beta yet, and English isn't my foreign language so please be gentle.**

__________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I can't get enough of this: waking up next to my boyfriend after the best night since, well a long time ago. I love his brown, reddish hair and his green eyes, his crooked smile, his full lips and what he does with them… Damn, I love everything about him. He's mine, my Edward.

I've loved him since I met him a few years ago in a CIA-FBI meeting. The most fun part was that if looks could kill, the only two persons a live in that room were Edward and I. I mean, it's true what they say: CIA and FBI are like fire and ice. But with Edward and me there was love at first sight and it never disappeared. And since than we've never been longer apart then 48 hours tops.

But that is going to change. I've an undercover operation ahead for an infinite amount of time. I hope it won't be so hard to get confidence this time. My earlier mission cost me six months to infiltrate and I cannot be that long apart from Edward. Two days was the longest and that was a crime.

So my mission is going to take place first thing on Monday. My problem, I haven't got the right opportunity to tell Edward. I've known it for almost a week now, and I've one full day left. I got to tell him, but I just don't know how to start. Good thing he's still a sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

As soon as he trailed my back with his fingertips I knew he was awake and that I had to tell him.

"Good morning Edward."

"Mmm… Good morning, love."

I turned around and was ready to face him and tell him I had to go undercover. But before I could say one word he pressed his lips on mine. Not a chaste kiss, but a passionate kiss. _Focus Bella._ He licked my lips and hereby asked permission to deepen the kiss. _Focus, go on, focus, don't stop, focus_. I started to moan and slowly trying to pull away.

"Mmm… Edward…"

My mind was trying to stop, but my body wanted to go the other way. And by the time he travelled with his hands to the band of my panties I was lost. It was now or never. If I didn't tell him now, I wasn't going to for a long time. So I pulled my mind and body together and managed to sit up. Taking the bed sheet with me to cover me, otherwise someone was too distracted for a serious conversation.

"Edward… Please stop."

His look was confused but being the gentleman I expected him to be, he stopped.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I need to tell you something. Something I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't tell you. I just couldn't find the words for it. I haven't found them yet, but you need to know."

His face turned from confusing, to curious, to shock, and than he composed his face. And what he said made me confident.

"Bella, you know you can tell me everything. Don't be afraid. Just tell me please."

And then I told him about my undercover operation. I told him I needed to go on the job. First they picked another female colleague for the job, but her husband and 4 year old son got into a car crash. They lived barely, but she had to take care of them now. And it would take at least two more months before she was able to get in action. So I was chosen instead.

I don't even know yet, what the mission is about. That's the first thing I will hear Monday morning. A meeting I'm not looking forward to. But working as a CIA-agent you have to and you can't decline. Well at least I can't.

I was hoping Edward would understand. I mean he is a FBI-agent after all. But looking at his face, I didn't know what to expect. It looked like he was in shock.

"Please say something?" I almost begged him.

"How long did you know?" He stammered.

"Almost a week." I whispered to him. Not knowing if I wanted to cry or suck it up.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

By then I was in shock, when I looked at him. I saw Edwards face become paler, his jaw clenched, he stiffened beside me and stared. His eyes stared just blank. I didn't know what to say and apparently he didn't either.

We sat there for what seemed almost an hour. It could've been just two minutes, who cares. No one said anything. By then I had to do something. And figured I needed a shower.

"Bella, please don't." He face didn't change when he said it. He looked as if someone died. I know for sure it feels like it.

"I'm sorry. I can't. You know it's my job. Please understand."

He nodded. I guess he didn't know what to say. And I went for my shower.

Much to my surprise Edward didn't follow me into the shower. I tried to calm myself a bit and be strong for Edward, and the shower helped me. But when I came back in the master bedroom and saw my boyfriend, still sitting on the bed, not one inch moved and still stiffened and as pale as a corpse I lost it.

So much for the calming effect of the warm water.

I sneaked up behind him and held him. At the feeling of my touch I felt him relax a little. We just sat there, cuddling, frizzling, kissing, holding each other, waiting for our last couple of hours to pass, both knowing that we didn't want to separate, both knowing that we had to…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or his characters. I wish I did. **

__________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

There I went, on my way to the Bureau. Looking like hell. We didn't sleep yesterday, due to the separation which was waiting for us. When I left Edward had just fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake him. He looked gorgeous of course. He always did. But he dark circles under his eyes told me he was suffering from sleep deprivation also.

When I woke up this morning I wrote him a letter, left it on his nightstand, took a shower and made some breakfast. Not that I was able to eat anyway, but going undercover could mean living like a tramp. No offence, but a full stomach was to be preferred.

I took a cab. Not in need of a vehicle. If I needed one, the CIA would give me one, along with my new name, identification, civil class, etc. I didn't even pack a bag today, knowing the company will arrange for everything.

Thank God, there isn't much traffic and the cabdriver was quiet. Just 20 more minutes and I will be introduced into my new life for, well I don't know how long, but every second I'm away from Edward will be two seconds too long.

__________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

I woke up more tired than I was when I fell asleep. I haven't slept so badly since I had my last undercover operation. I looked around and found an empty bed. Looking at the clock on my nightstand I wasn't surprised, almost ten. Apparently Bella didn't want me to wake up.

I've known Bella for a while now, and I know a clean break helps her to do her job. Last time she needed to go away for like two whole days she cried at her leave, leaving me with pain in the chest seeing her hurting over us break up.

We talked about it when she got back. Conclusion, we were both hurting. We would try to make the next time less difficult for the both of us. This is the next time, a clean break. It is a bit better, but I still don't like it. I wasn't there for her if she needed me, I couldn't kiss her goodbye not knowing when we would see each other again.

When I finally found the willpower to get up and getting dressed I saw Bella's letter.

_Dear Edward, _

_When you read this, I will be at the Bureau and get my instructions. I'm sorry I didn't wake you, but you must know I'd rather see you asleep than hurting like last time. I hope you understand. _

_As I don't know where I'm going, I don't know when I can contact you. Don't worry. I will be okay. _

_When I can I will inform Emmett. You know him, you two met at the New Years party last winter. He's the only one I can trust to give you some information. I will update to him as soon as I can. _

_Please don't harass him too much. You're a FBI-agent. You know the work… Please. _

_I will be okay and I'll be home before you know it. Enjoy your day off. Don't worry too much. _

_I love you. Always._

_Your Bella_

She knew me too well. She might even know me better than I do myself. She's right of course, I think I just have to endure it for a while.

I made up my mind, got dressed and went to the gym. I have to take my mind off of her. Kick fun does the work for me most of the time. It's a real good work out to get rid of my aggression.

__________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

The briefing took hours and hours and hours. Not that it wasn't interesting, not the least. It was just long and I had a hard time staying concentrated and not thinking about Edward.

Finally chief inspector Charlie was done talking and I knew what I was up to. Leah, daughter of politician Jacob Black had been missing for a few weeks now. Rumours told she was taken hostage by James and Victoria. A well know couple by the FBI and CIA.

They have been arrested for several violations of the law. Including kidnap, smuggle and others. They have been under suspicion for even more crimes.

My job is to infiltrate, win their trust and find Leah, set up a trap, get James and Victoria arrested and get Leah safe. Not the easiest job, not at all, but I'll do what I can.

The mission starts tonight. I'll have a job interview at the bar where James is known to be the superior. Great! I'm going to be a waitress in a strip club. I can't wait till Edward finds out. (sarcasm).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or his characters. I wish I did. **

__________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter ****3**

**BPOV**

So, here I am. I'm now Isabella Swan, 24 years old. I have no family left. My mom, dad and brother died in a car crash two years ago. Till recently I could afford living in my parents' house, but by trusting the wrong people I lost a lot of money and I'm now as good as broke. I had to move to a damn motel for gods' sake. Just living by the day, not able to see a happy future. Because of the mess I was left in with my parents' dead I didn't finish college. I dropped out on my English major. Now, with almost no education I can't find a job anywhere. So this is my last resort. Or at least this is the story I'm going to tell everyone.

I'm waiting at the back door of club Volterra, till someone finally opens the door. I can't blame them. I'm half and hour early, willing to make a good first impression on my job interview. Yes, even in some places the CIA can't buy you in. I'm on my own. Hoping to get this job and find more information about Leah.

_Damn. Rain. My day can't get any better. __I should've brought a jacket. _

Shivering from the cold and the rain, I'm standing there in an empty alley. Waiting for 10 minutes now.

Another 10 minutes.

And another 10 minutes.

_Damn, it feels like it's freezing in here. Brrr… so cold. Suck it up Swan, you're here for Leah, not for yourself._

And another 10 minutes.

_Why is it that employees always have to be early and why are employers always late?_

And another 10 minutes.

I was undecided whether I should go and come back another time, or that I should stay, when I saw a cab stopping at the alley entrance. A moment later a long, dark skin coloured man stepped out of the cab and walked in my directions. I couldn't help it but this man gave me cold shivers just by the look of him. My CIA-training kicked in and everything about this man screamed danger.

"Who are you?" the man said. _Well hallo to you too, asshole. _"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm supposed to have a job interview with someone." I said with a steady voice.

While talking to me the man opened the door and walked inside. "Well, miss Swan, what are you waiting for, I haven't got all day." _The arrogance this man had, no wonder he was in need of new personnel_.

I followed him inside the club. It was almost dark, just a few dimmed lights were on. All I could see were a few doors that we passed by and a staircase. Without noticing that my feet had stopped moving, I was staring at the stairs. But I was quickly pulled out of my concentration by a grumpy, dark voice that came from the man in front of me.

"Downstairs is off limits. Only certain guests are allowed here. So, move on and keep following."

_Yes, sir! _I followed the, still nameless, man without hesitating and questioning him, not willing to screw things up so early and having to go back to the headquarters without this job.

A dozen steps later, we entered the club.

"The man behind the bar is Jasper. He will show you around in the club and make you comfortable. Oh, one other thing, can you dance?"

_What the… Dancing? Me? You've got to be kidding me. You were searching for a waitress not for a dancer. I can't dance. __I'm as clumsy as what. I can't even manage to walk on stilettos without embarrassing myself, let alone dance. Come on. Don't make me do this…_

"Swan, I take you being silenced as a no, so ask Jasper to make an appointment with Rosalie or Alice for you. You'll start next week, when the girls have made some progress with you and you'll know your way around here."

Not knowing what to say I stood there making a fool of myself for sure.

"Swan, you're wasting my time. Go to Jasper. Do not make me regret the decision of hiring you."

Still speechless, I nodded and walked to the bar. Before I could say anything, Jasper had already spoken to me. But totally amazed by his appearance and still slightly in shock from meeting the other man, I didn't hear what he had said.

"Hello, earth to…, well to you. I guess you're the new girl and by the look of you're face you've just met Laurent or you've seen a ghost. But I think the first is most likely. I'm Jasper and you're name is?"

"Isabella" I mumbled.

__________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Sorry to leave you there****, but a short chapter is always better than no chapter. I promise you a nice tour with Jasper and perhaps a meeting with Alice or Rosalie. **

**Click the button below to review. I thought maybe you didn't know what it was for, so now you do. No obligation… but it would be nice. **


End file.
